Izuru or Izumu
by candygood1
Summary: It started on Gin's birthday where Izuru told Gin that he would do anything as a extra present for Gin, that leads to Izuru wearing a woman's kimono and being introduce to Rangiku,Toshiro, Momo and Sousuke as his cousin Kira Izumu. Contains Yaoi/Mpreg(in later on chapters). Also please forgive my bad grammer in the fanfic and please please review.
1. Chapter 1 Kira Izumu

**Chapter One**

**Kira Izumu**

**A/N**

**It's my first fanfic so please excuse my poor grammar and review after reading. But most of all please just enjoy Izuru or Izumu ^^**

**P.S I didn't like my first few chapters so I've started to rewrite it and this is it.**

"Taichou... Hap...Happy Birthday!" Izuru said blushing as he gave Gin a carefully wrapped bundle.

"Ya knew?!" Gin said happily opening his present to find a wooden box filled to the brim with dried persimmons.

"Taichou if you want anything else please let me know." Izuru said.

This was a big mistake, because as soon as Izuru had said that Gin pulled him outside to a kimono shop nearby where he carefully selected out a twilight blue kimono with the pattern of white sakura petals, a plain maroon haori and a silver dragon shaped hairpin with a small emerald fox dangling from a thin white chain that was coiled around the silver pin.

"Taichou…do I really have to wear this…" Izuru wailed as the shop keeper led him behind a large screen and helped him with the clothes.

"Well ya said anything." Gin chuckled waiting patiently whiles eating the persimmons he had brought along.

Soon after a while the shop keeper emerged with a blonde beauty with two parts of his hair tied in individual plaits that were fixed together into a small tight bun behind his head with the silver hairpin, wearing the twilight blue kimono and maroon haori Gin had chosen out beside her.

"Ya, look good Izuru." Gin smiled placing a small straw hat with a long silk veil attached to it, over Izuru's head.

Then Gin took the blonde by his hand to the large shopping district.

"Taichou…This is so embarrassing." Izuru said quietly. "If somebody sees me…"

"Ya, don't hav ta worry. Ya got a veil ova ya so nobody will see ya face." Gin insisted pulling the blonde closer as they walked.

As they walked endlessly through the shopping district Izuru spotted two rings that he took quite a fancy to. One was a sliver ring with a tiny turquoise colored crystal shaped into a lotus while the other was a identical matching gold ring with a darker shade of crystal for the lotus.

I wonder if Taichou would like these. Izuru thought as he walked closer to the store.

"Oh, Ojou-san you have a keen eye. Those rings are said to give happiness to a couple each time they wear it." The shop keeper said showing Izuru the two rings.

"How much are they?" Izuru asked.

"They're 650yen. Cheap aren't they."

"Izu~"

"Ah"

Izuru heard Gin's voice over and saw Gin approaching him. Quickly Izuru gave the shop keeper the money for the rings and hid the rings in his hands, but as he turned he saw Gin's face press behind him.

"What ya buy?" Gin asked curiously as Izuru hid his hand from his view.

"Nothing!"

"Hmmm."

"Ah! Ichimaru Taichou."

Gin and Izuru turned and saw Rangiku (Matsumoto), Toshiro (Hitsugaya), Momo (Hinamori) and Sousuke (Aizen) walking towards them.

"Ichimaru Taichou who's the woman behind you? Is she your girlfriend?" Rangiku asked staring at Izuru.

"Well ya could say tha." Gin answered chuckling.

"So you've finally found a woman to settle down with have you." Sousuke said holding Momo tightly by her waist.

"Yeah. Izu-chan say hi ta em." Gin said pulling Izuru to the front.

"Ehhh~ Izu-chan?! I'd never think you'd call a girl chan." Rangiku said suddenly grabbing Izuru's chest.

"Kyaaaaaaa~"

Izuru screamed as he hid behind Gin. The whole crowd around them started to stare at them and whispered.

"Wha~?! I just touched your breasts. They're not even that big." Rangiku mumbled unhappily as Toshiro scolded at her.

"A to be exact." Gin said calming Izuru down as he chuckled even more. He was enjoying this. Izuru was way too shy and embarrassed to think about his pride or even get angry and kept cling to him. He was about to snigger a bit but then from under the long veil came a strong punch to his stomach and a tomato colored Izuru muttered something too rude to write…

"Ichimaru…You alright?" Toshiro asked looking at Gin whose face had turned even paler than before.

"Ya, know I am." Gin answered smirking.

After a few moments Gin's face regained its usual color and Izuru had stopped clinging to Gin.

Then Momo suddenly walked up to Gin and asked him. "Emmm…Ichimaru Taichou could I ask the lady's full name?"

After hearing that Izuru stood once again, clinging to Gin.

But Gin just smirked at Izuru as the blonde clung tighter to him and said "Her name's Izumu. Kira Izumu."

"KIRA!" Rangiku, Momo and Toshiro shouted, all looking at the veiled Izuru.

"Is she Kira-kun's relative?" Momo asked walking towards Izuru.

"Yeh, his far cousin. Ya, know she even looks like im." Gin smiled taking the veil off Izuru.

As soon as Gin took the veil off him Izuru tried to hide behind Gin again but as soon as his face was exposed Rangiku pulled him out and made sure everyone could get full view of his face.

"Wow! She really does look like Kira. With Kira growing his hair lately, I wonder if I do his hair like this, he'll look like this too." Rangiku said peering hard into Izuru's face.

The blonde's face turned bright red as Rangiku started to tease him. But Gin ignoring this turned to the other two captains who were staring at him.

The Lieutenants may have been fooled but the captain sure weren't. Toshiro after taking one look at Izuru knitted his eyebrows while Sousuke gave a small laugh at Gin who smirked as a reply.

"Poor Kira." Toshiro said to Sousuke as Gin walked over to Izuru, who was a second away from getting groped by Rangiku.

After Gin had saved Izuru from Rangiku, Gin was about to walk back to the 3rd division quarters Momo took hold of Izuru's arm and said. "Izumu-san my name's Hinamori Momo. I am the 5th division Lieutenant and Aizen Taichou's fiancée."

Blushing Izuru took her hand and smiled at Momo before waving goodbye.

"Taichou…" Izuru said walking hand in hand with Gin as they walked to the 3rd division quarters.

"Umm?" Gin said turning to Izuru.

"Thank you for today." Izuru said smiling.

"It's okay. Ya made me laugh a bit today." Gin smiled back.

"Umm… Taichou."

"Yeh?"

"Could you please lend me your hand and close your eyes for a bit." Izuru asked taking the rings out behind his back.

"Kay." Gin said chuckling a bit.

Obediently Gin closed his eyes and let his hand out to Izuru, who after seeing that Gin's fox eyes were properly closed, he put the silver ring onto Gin's ring finger and the gold on his.

"Taichou, you can open your eyes now…"

Slowly Gin opened his eyes and after saw the ring on his finger and the ring on Izuru's finger he chuckled and pulled Izuru close to him.

"Izuru, ya really know I love these kind of things." Gin chuckled, placing his chin on the top of Izuru's head.

"Taichou…Could I…" Izuru stuttered.

"Yep?"

"Could…I…May I…stay in your quarters for the night…"

Gin looked down at the blonde in his arms and saw that the blonde's face had turned bright red once more. Gin smiled at this and pressed his lips to the blonde and thought.

Did I have a Lieutenant this cute…


	2. Chapter 2 Expecting Telling and Planning

**Izuru and Izumu**

**A/N **

**Hope ya like it better than the last one^^**

**Chapter Two**

**Expecting, Telling and Planning!**

"Urgh... Bleeeuuurrrggghh!"

Izuru vomited into a basin his other division members had brought.

"Lieutenant Kira are you alright." The other division members asked as Izuru finally stopped vomiting.

"I'm fine. It's probably just a cold coming in. I'm going to see Unohana Taichou now." Izuru said calmly wiping his mouth.

Izuru was confused. He had been started to feel awfully sick and seem to feel queasy every time he smelt food around him. Just today while he was walking to the 4th division when he had smelt a fish cooking nearby in the kitchens, he fell to the ground and started vomiting until even after the smell had gone.

"Please just wait a while, while the results come out." Isane (Kotetsu) said walking out the room after she had finished the check up on Izuru.

After she left Izuru slumped on the bed. As well being queasy lately, he'd also felt that he was dozing off lately.

Damn. If I'm sick now Ichimaru Taichou's probably going to play hooky on his work again, Izuru thought curling up in the blankets. "So Tiring…" Izuru mumbled before he fell fast asleep in the 4th division waiting room.

"Lieutenant Kira! Lieutenant Kira!" Isane called shaking Izuru awake.

"Wha…ah Unohana Taichou, Isane-san sorry. I've been feeling a bit drowsy lately so…" Izuru said sleepily sitting up in the bed.

"…"

"Unohana Taichou?"

AS Izuru said that he had started to feel drowsy lately Retsu (Unohana) and Isane's faces both lit up in shock.

"Umm…Kira Fukutaichou please brace yourself before you hear this…" Retsu started.

"O…Okay…" Izuru stuttered nervously.

"Kira-san it may be a bit of a shock to you but…we think that you might be pregnant." Retsu said as Izuru's face also lit up in shock.

"Hai?!" Izuru shouted staring down at his abdomen.

"Yes. Also we think you also may be carrying twins from the early symptoms." Isane added.

Izuru stopped dead in his tracks and his heart missed a beat.

"Wait there must be a mistake. I'm a guy so how can I be pregnant?!" Izuru shouted losing his normal calm state.

"We don't know either, but the symptoms such as drowsiness and queasiness is often found as morning sickness in pregnancy, and also when we checked your heart beat…we found there were two extra small heart beats in you." Retsu explained.

"Then…what do I do?" Izuru asked trembling.

"Well first we need to ask if you are willing to keep the children inside of you." Retsu asked putting her hand on Izuru's shoulder. "Will you keep the children within you?"

Izuru looked up at his ex captain and then looked down at his abdomen.

"May I ask you what would happen if I were to keep them?" Izuru asked placing his hands onto his stomach.

"We will ensure the safety of you and your children in the 4th division. You will have to resign as a Shinigami until the children are born, but if you wish to return to your place as the 3rd division lieutenant after the birth, I will make sure that you will." Retsu said speaking in a serious tone as she lent her hand out to the trembling blonde.

Izuru was frightened and confused. He had always wanted to have children and wanted to keep the ones inside him, but what if Gin wanted him to get rid of them or Mayuri (Kurotsuchi) tried to experiment on them.

"Please let me discuss with my partner about it…" Izuru asked before he left the 4th division to the 3rd division where he stopped by the large persimmon tree in the center of the 3rd division.

It look like this one's right… Izuru thought picking a large ripe persimmon from the lowest branch of the tree. He placed it in the palms of his two thin hands and took a large bite out of it.

It doesn't taste as bad as usual. Is it because of you two... Izuru thought looking once again down at his abdomen.

"Ya Izuru. Rare to see ya ere." Gin said suddenly appeared behind Izuru.

Gin had appeared behind Izuru holding a large basket which looked like he'd use it to hold the persimmons he was going to pick.

"Ta!Taichou!" Izuru jumped dropping the fruit he had been eating.

"Aww…did I make ya drop it? And ya really looked like ya were enjoying it." Gin chuckled crouching down and picking the seeds out of the dropped persimmon.

"No it's alright." Izuru said picking another from the tree.

How should I tell him…Should I tell him now or later, Izuru thought biting into the fruit he had picked.

Gin looked in surprise at Izuru. The reason was because normally if he'd force one into his mouth or even place one in his hands, the blonde would immediately pull a disgusted face or ignore him until he'd say sorry.

"When did ya start likin em persimmons?" Gin asked as the blonde had finished the fruit and was liking the juice off his hands.

" I…I don't know really. I just feel like it today." Izuru said nervously.

Then Izuru remembered something important he'd been forgetting all day.

"Taichou! Did you finish your work!" Izuru shouted as Gin quickly turned away and started picking the ripe fruit off the tree.

"You didn't did you!" Izuru said angrily.

"Well I did do half of it…" Gin said laughing at the sulking blonde.

"Taichou…I'm going inside to finish the work YOU DIDN'T finish!" Izuru said walking away from his fruit picking captain to the main office of the 3rd division where his captain had left the unfinished work neatly on his desk.

Really how did I get pregnant with such a captain's children. Izuru thought sitting down at his desk, starting with the unfinished work. He was nearly finished when he suddenly started to feel drowsy again.

Damn not again, Izuru thought but before he knew it he was sleeping soundly in his chair with the last piece of unfinished work in his hands. His long blonde locks covered his face as his head drooped as Izuru fell deeper into his sleep, Izuru thought he could hear two small heart beats that made him feel sort of fluffy and calm.

Izuru was sleeping so calmly and happily that when Gin came in with the persimmons in his basket he didn't even stir a wink.

"Well ya must hav been tired to fall asleep like this Izuru." Gin chuckled walking up to the blonde.

He pushed Izuru back to the chair so that it would be more comfortable for the blonde to sleep. Then he took the last piece of unfinished work out of the blonde's hands and quickly finished it and sent it with the other finished works that Izuru and he had finished earlier.

Gin then left Izuru to sleep while he went and prepared the persimmons before drying. When he had finished and left them to dry outside he went back to the office to find that Izuru was in the same position as before, but smiling happily in his sleep.

'Pfft." Gin laughed walking over to Izuru and tapping him awake.

"Taichou…" Izuru said sleepily opening his eyes.

"If only ya would smile like tha in front of me normally." Gin said to Izuru as the blonde rubbed his eyes and stood up from his chair.

"What?" Izuru asked confused.

"Nothing. Anyway what were ya dreaming bout?" Gin asked curious at what had made Izuru smile like that in his sleep.

"Umm…it's nothing…" Izuru said still worrying about whether or not to tell Gin.

"Aww, Please~" Gin begged as he pulled the blonde closer to him.

"Well…umm…Taichou…" Izuru stuttered.

"Hmmm~" Gin answered.

"What would you say if I was…"

"If ya was?"

"If I was carrying your children…"

"Ma Children?!"

It was out, Izuru thought feeling as if he had a lot of steam off him, but still worrying about Gin's answer.

"Ya telling me ya pregnant!" Gin asked staring down at Izuru's stomach.

"Unohana Taichou said that I may be carrying twins even…" Izuru said nervously.

"Twins!" Gin said curiously poking Izuru in the stomach.

He looked confused at first, but then gave a huge smile and kissed Izuru on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and then touched Izuru stomach once again before letting out another smile.

"So I'm going to be a papa soon." Gin smiled.

"Yes…Taichou, but are you okay with it…" Izuru asked.

"Well of course. Ya going ta hav ma children soon so of course I'm okay with it." Gin said patting Izuru on the head.

Izuru felt relieved and smiled back at the captain as he told him about what Retsu had told him.

"Hmm so ya hav ta resign from being a Shinigami." Gin said sadly.

"Yes, but Unohana Taichou said after I give birth I can…" Izuru started until Gin placed his finger over his lips and said, "I've got an idea Izuru. What bout if ya become Izumu-chan and become ma wife. Ya don't hav any relatives and we could say tha ya went somewhere quiet ta live, while ya live as Izumu-chan."

"But…the captains would know…" Izuru said worrying.

"Then we'll tell em and get permission irst." Gin said chuckling.

"But if they make me get rid of the children…"

"Shh. It'll be fine. Shinigami children are rare in Souls Society so ya don't hav ta worry. An even if ey say no I'll protect em with ya so it'll be alright." Gin said helping Izuru calm down by embracing him in his arms.

"Then can we first discuss it with Unohana taichou?" Izuru asked.

"Well if tha would make ya fell etter." Gin agreed.

Then while locked in an embrace from Izuru's stomach came a loud growl that made Izuru blush and Gin burst out laughing.

"Both tha kids and ya must feel hungry right?" Gin asked chuckling.

"Yesss…" Izuru said still bright red.

"Well en, let's go get something ta eat before we go meet tha captain of tha 4th division." Gin said taking Izuru by the hand and leading him to a small udon shop at the very end of Seireitei.

"Taichou where is this?" Izuru asked looking around the shop.

"It's ma favorite udon shop. Tha udon here is better than tha ones they make at tha 3rd division so I thought ya might like it." Gin said sitting down.

"Yo Ichimaru, you brought someone with you this time!" A plump middle aged man with short brown hair laughed as he saw Gin and Izuru.

"Ya Kaki been a while. Two Kaki udons will ya." Gin said laughing at the man.

"Kaki?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah that's my name. Yokuma Kaki. I'm the owner of the shop and Ichimaru is a regular." Kaki said taking the order. "Just wait a while and I'll give you a taste of Kaki udon with real persimmons in it.

"Udon with persimmons in it?!" Izuru asked Gin who laughed and started to explain.

"The shop ere uses the normal udon recipe and en adds a special Kaki recipe to it to make tha udon taste slightly sweet with tha kaki's flavor.

"Ah…But does persimmons and udon really go together?" Izuru asked.

"Just wait an see." Gin laughed.

"Two kaki udons and a service kaki mochi in the special guest's." Kaki said placing the two bowls of steaming udon in front of the two hungry Shinigami.

"Itadakimasu~" Gin said happily digging into the udon.

Gin tucked into the udon immediately but Izuru examined the udon before taking a single bite.

The udon itself looked quite normal from a far, but if you looked closer you'd see that the udon's broth was a dark transparent orangish color, with pieces of dried persimmons and mochi floating around with the chopped spring onions and noodles.

"Hahaha. I know what you're thinking. But try a bit. It's more tastier than it looks." Kaki laughed behind the counter.

Izuru hearing this finally picked up his chopsticks and took hold of one of the noodle strands and sucked it up.

"Umai!" Izuru blurted out unconsciously.

"Told ya." Kaki laughed.

Izuru after tasting the udon found that it had the salty, meaty taste of a normal udon but also had the sweetness and strong fruity flavor of a persimmon. And the mochi was as chewy as the noodle and the dried persimmon matched perfectly with the flavors of the udon.

"Gochisosama (deshita)." Izuru and Gin said putting down their chopsticks.

"Did ya enjoy it little guy." Kaki asked clearing the bowls.

"Yes. It was even better than the udon they make at Tada udon." Izuru laughed.

"Well thanks. Ah by the way what's ya name? It's rare for Ichimaru to bring anyone besides Rangiku-chan." Kaki asked.

"Ah I'm Ichimaru Taichou's Lieutenant of the 3rd division Kira Izuru." Izuru answered smiling.

"Ehh! So your that Izuru Ichimaru's always talking about!" Kaki shouted staring at Izuru and Gin.

"Ichimaru Taichou talks about me?" Izuru asked looking at Gin who seemed to be smirking at him.

"Well ya ma lover so of course I'd talk about ya ta ma friends." Gin laughed.

"Yeah all he does when he comes here is talk about ya or complain about tha two of ya fighting. Thanks ta tha I picked up part of his annoying accent." Kaki grumbled.

"That was ya fault far listening." Gin chuckled.

"Pfft." Izuru laughed looking at the two grown men fighting."

"Well looks like ya having a good time here." Kaki laughed at the blonde.

"Yes, thank you for everything." Izuru said as he saw Gin standing up from his seat.

Izuru we're going now. Tha captain of tha 4th division isn't going ta like us barging in late at night." Gin said paying Kaki the bill.

"Hai!" Izuru said also standing up from his seat.

"Ya going ta see Unohana from the 4th division right?" Kaki asked.

"Yep." Gin answered laughing.

"Why?"

"Because me an Izuru are gonna hav twins soon." Gin chuckled.

"Wha! So ya got ya lover pregnant!" Kaki shouted looking at Izuru. "But yer a guy aren't ya!"

"Ah…We're confused about that too, but it really seems I'm carrying twins." Izuru chuckled.

"Wow…Well anyway tell me when ya give birth an I'll go see ya with some udon." Kaki laughed waving at the two.

"Ya bet ya." Gin laughed back as he and Izuru waved back at Kaki as they left the shop and headed to the 4th division.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan and Moving

**Izuru and Izumu**

**Chapter Three**

**The Plan and Moving**

"EHH! ICHIMARU TAICHOU IS THE FATHER!" Isane shouted gob smacked.

"Yep." Gin laughed as Retsu came in with Izuru after a quick second checkup.

"It has been confirmed that Lieutenant Kira is definitely carrying twins and that they should be about 3 weeks old. Also you must be careful since you said that your symptoms started last week and you've lost much weight. Please make sure to follow the pregnancy diet and gain as much weight as possible." Retsu said to Izuru who nodded back before heading back to Gin's side.

Retsu then sat herself and Isane down in front of Gin and Izuru and started to talk seriously about what they were going to do about Izuru before the birth.

"So ya see if Izuru dresses like a girl an lives with me as ma wife we'll hav no problem with raisin tha children even after birth." Gin suggested.

"Yes, but many of the captains would probably go against this since Lieutenant Kira is a male and there is a high possibility he's have a miscarriage from his light body." Retsu explained.

"Well ya won't know until ya try." Gin chuckled. "Why don't we hav a meeting with tha other captains and decide."

"Like I said many of the captains would go against." Retsu repeated.

"Like I said ya won't know until ya try." Gin also repeated.

"Umm…If I may intrude…" Izuru said quietly.

"What is it Izuru?" Gin asked.

"Umm…If I were to first resign as Kira Izuru and be resigned to the 4th division as Kira Izumu, then announce I'm pregnant after my stomach starts to show. I could be sent to the 4th division pregnancy center until I give birth. Then after I give birth we could ask the captains permission for me living as a woman…It might help with more people agreeing so…" Izuru suggested.

"Hmm…It is risky in the case that anyone finds out but it may be the safest and surest way you two would be able to raise your children comfortably." Retsu said agreeing to Izuru's suggestion.

"Yes it is but if I may say something…" Isane asked raising her hand slightly.

"Go ahead Isane." Retsu said.

"Well the thing is…If a woman named Kira Izuru who has no records or background suddenly becomes a Shinigami in the 4th division without graduating from the Shinō Academy there might be a problem…" Isane pointed out.

"Wha ya were worried bout tha." Gin smirked.

"Well but…" Isane stuttered.

"Ya don't hav ta worry bout tha since I can easily hav a fake Id placed in there and sneak Izuru in the graduation photos." Gin chuckled.

"Ah…" Isane said slowly backing down.

"Well it seems like we have a plan set. Lieutenant Kira please hand your resignation in by Monday to Ichimaru Taichou while he and I make fake records in Kira Izumu's Id." Retsu said planning out the rest.

About 2 hours pasted and the four Shinigami finally finished their meeting and went about their day as usual.

"Ya~ tha finally finished." Gin said stretching his arms.

"Taichou I'll hand in the resignation later today." Izuru said taking out the note Retsu gave him earlier.

"What tha?" Gin asked peering into the note.

"It's a note of what I can't eat during pregnancy." Izuru answered.

"Than ya better follow tha carefully since all three of ya are especially weak." Gin said hugging Izuru from behind so he could touch the blonde's abdomen.

"Hai Taichou…" Izuru blushed as Gin gave him a light peck on his cheek.

Gin released the blonde from his embrace and took hold of the blonde's hand and slowly walked hand in hand to the 3rd division.

"Nee, Izuru." Gin asked Izuru gently as they walked.

"Hai Taichou." Izuru answered looking into Gin's eyes.

"Do ya what to live as a woman?" Gin asked seriously.

Izuru paused for a moment and stood still hand in hand with Gin.

"Umm…I don't really…but still…if I were to give birth to them as a male…they'd probably be whispered about after I give birth…" Izuru stuttered not able to look up at Gin's face.

"Izuru…look at me." Gin said lifting his hand up to the blonde's chin but the blonde just shook his head and dropped his head lower. "Izuru…"

"Taichou…let's just continue walking…" Izuru said pulling Gin back on course.

* * *

"Taichou…here's my resignation…I'll start packing tomorrow…" Izuru said giving Gin the form.

"…Ya should start packing now. Tha 4th division captain said she already placed ya name down and finished, saying ya could move in the very day ya give me tha form." Gin said taking the form out the blonde's hands.

"Hai…" Izuru said slowly walking out the office to his room.

After Izuru had arrived in his room he took out a few large dusty cloths out of the bottom of his wardrobe, which he had used years before when he had first moved into this room.

"Hah…I remember when baa-san gave this to me…" Izuru laughed wiping the dust off the cloths.

He spread the cloths on the floor and took out the few possessions he had in them excluding the 3rd division uniforms which he had to leave behind. The only things he had were the kimono he had received from his grandparents and the kimono and hair accessories Gin had gave him those few days ago on Gin's birthday.

After he had finished packing his things he wrapped the cloth in a small bundle and laid it smoothly on the floor when he heard a voice calling him from behind his door. It was Isane.

"Kira-san, Ichimaru Taichou called me to lead you to the 4th division." She said slowly opening the door and stepping into the blonde's room.

"Ah…yes." Izuru answered taking hold of the bundle and standing up.

Isane led Izuru to the 4th division where Retsu was waiting with a set of clothes beside her.

"Unohana Taichou what are those?" Izuru asked.

"They're the old uniforms you had left behind. We left them exactly the way you left them but we did make some new changes since you needed a female uniform." Retsu said smiling as she passed Izuru his old uniforms.

Izuru as Retsu passed him his old clothes, patting the edges gently looking at the tatted uniform he once wore.

"They're as tatted as ever…' Izuru laughed.

"Kira-san please change into your uniform over in the next room before Isane leads you to your new room." Retsu said showing him into her private changing room.

"Arigatto…Unohana Taichou…" Izuru nodded as Retsu smiled before closing the changing room door.

Izuru quickly took his old 3rd division uniform off and changed into his 4th division uniform.

"This takes me back." Izuru laughed as he saw that it still fit him.

Then Izuru pulled on his loose ponytail letting his long hair flow and his long bangs cover the left side of his face. Izuru left his 3rd division uniform in the room and only taking himself and his bundle he went out the changing room and followed Isane to a familiar room he had once used once so long ago.

"Nothing's been changed since nobody used this room. It was a bit dusty at first but the other division members helped air it out and wipe the dust off the walls." Isane said as she watched Izuru gently touch and open the old wardrobe.

"Yeah…thank you…" Izuru laughed putting his bundle in the wardrobe.

"I'll be going now. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me anything and you'll be starting shifts at the emergency center tomorrow." Isane said leaving the room.

After Isane had left Izuru sighed and thought about what he should do next. He thought about grabbing something to eat but he had eaten a lot before he had come here and he knew that he shouldn't eat too much even when he was pregnant since gaining too much weight could also lead to a miscarriage.

Then as he thought he started to feel a bit sleepy so he took out his futon and laid it out on the floor before he lay down.

As Izuru lay on the futon he looked to his side and felt a bit empty without the usual silver haired captain by his side. He tossed and turned for hours but he couldn't even sleep a wink when he was so tired.

What should I do… Izuru thought sitting up. Then he stood up and walked to the wardrobe and opened his bundle to take out the silver hairpin Gin had given him. Izuru smiled squeezing it tightly in his hands as he lay back down in the futon. Shortly after he had lied down Izuru slowly felt his eyes close and his hands lose their grip as he fell deep into the night.


	4. Notice

**Sorry for this notice but I'm preparing for my TEPs exam so I won't be able to write for a bit. See you soon…**

**-candygood-**


End file.
